


Phoenix and the Fox

by KeepersoftheFaith



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, Love, Medical, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut, Trust, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepersoftheFaith/pseuds/KeepersoftheFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets an unexpected visitor one night that opens the door to a world that he always wanted to keep closed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix and the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have been working on this fic since January of this year and have debated long and hard about actually posting it. This is only the second fic ive ever written so please go easy on me! I know my writing isn't the best. This is a fic based in canonverse with an original character. Hope you guys enjoy it! This is a multi chapter fic with a slow build.

He lounged on the fine leather couch in his quarters, in the same spot he spent most nights. He heard a light knock on the door. He believed it to be Hanji, she was the only one who bothered him this late, usually with her typical mindless nonsense and babel.

"Come in"  
He continue to face the window while basking in the aroma of his fresh brewed tea.

"Captain."  
A soft, familiar voice called to him, deep and somewhat sultry but with hints of soft pleasantries. He turned around to address the voice, a voice he could never forget even if he tried, the memories came rushing back as he remembered of whom it belonged to.  
"Kilbourne."  
His eyes glimmered in the flicker of the candles that lit the room, the same impassive look remained on his face but with a hint of intrigue in his voice.  
"Its been a while Captain."  
The woman began making her way towards him the light of the candles began to light her face as she drew closer. The details of her petite figure made its way to light, he examine her, she was just as beautiful as the first time he saw her. A young woman with long raven black hair that settled in the middle of her back. Lightly tanned skin and deep green eyes, eyes that held secrets from the past of insufferable horrors and gruesome tragedies just like his and many others.

"Mira Marie Kilbourne. To what do i own the pleasure of your company at these hours." a voice of curiosity as he glared at her with his piercing blue eyes that were fused with hints of grey.  
She stared him right in his eyes, eyes that most feared but she did not and never did.  
"Hanji requested i come to your quarters and examine your leg. To my understanding you injured yourself on the latest expedition."  
His eyes rolled in irritation. "Typical Hanji, always in my business. I will be fine your assistance isn't needed Kilbourne."  
"She told me you would say that and instructed me to ignore your request and treat you regardless." she annoyingly smiled at him knowing this irritated him.

I’m going to kill hanji. He thought to himself.

She sat across from him and gently placed her medical kit on the worn coffee table. He watched her slim fingers as she opened it she retrieved out a small bottle of whiskey and handed it to him.  
"Also courtesy of Hanji. Drink up and lets see this leg."  
She gently grabbed his leg and placed it on the table. He began to sit up in protest but before words could leave his mouth she spoke out.  
“Don’t worry ill clean the table when im done. It shall be spotless just as before.”  
He flinched in pain.  
She rolled her sleeves up and began to slowly push up his pant leg to better examine.  
He sat back and sipped on the whiskey while keeping a watchful eye.

"Obvious swelling to the ankle, strong pedal pulse, bruising." she muttered to herself as she continue to examine his leg. "Captain i have to rotate you ankle to figure out what is broken exactly, its going to hurt."  
"Well get on with it." he scoffed.

Maybe she is better off in the medical unit, she was an excellent soldier though. he thought as he examined her while sipping the whiskey.

She began slightly rotating his foot ever so gently; he jerked his leg slightly wincing at the pain.  
"Your ankle has a partial break. You’re lucky its not fully broken otherwise you wouldn't be able to walk on it for weeks, let alone fight any titans. Ill only be able to wrap it tightly and i assume you will be in boots most days so you should be fine, just try not to put too much pressure on it or exert your foot. Ill be visiting once a week to ensure it is healing properly." She began wrapping his ankle tightly. Once done she began packing up and cleaning the table meticulously just the way she remember the captain liked.

Before she had the chance to walk out he grabbed her, his fingers firmly gripped her wrist.  
"Kilbourne, sit down please."  
A nervous look of confusion washed over her.  
"Yes Captain?"  
"I want you to consider join the scouts again, we could use your help, now more than ever."  
Her left eye twitched, this request came as a shock to her.  
"You left the scouts within 2 years of having joined, you were the best in your class and had an irrefutable kill count. You declined my invitation to join my squad once, i hope you will not disappoint me again but ill understand if you do.” He sat in his chair with the same stoic expression he always wore. She could feel his eyes burning into hers.

The horrid images of her comrades being ripped apart filled her head again.  
"With all due respect Captain, had I joined your squad then, id be dead now. I left the scouts after my entire squad was wiped out.” Her throat tightened, tone became deeper, almost angry yet sorrowful. “Prior to that day I had confidence in my skills, in my team, in the scouting regiment but that day i was the only survivor and i don't know why. I should have been killed with my team, i failed to save them. Their faces will forever haunt me till the day I fucking die. When I finally stopped having those fucking nightmares every single night, I decided i would leave the scouts and go to the medical unit where my skills would be used to save those i could. 

He searched her eyes, the familiar pain of crushing memories lingering, it was a look he was all too familiar with. "I remember that day as well. I was the one that had to carry you away soaked in blood because you were too blinded by your own rage to back down. Had i not taken you then you would have surely died at some point, it was suicide. You did not fail them; you stayed alive because of your superior skills, because of your drive, you fought and you won. This is the simple truth you must learn to accept, I've lost countless comrades over the last several years, do you not think they haunt me as well but you can not let that hold you back. We need to push forward. Do them justice by continue to fight for the cause they have died for."

She sat in silence; she felt tears welling in her eyes but refused to let them escape.  
"I do not expect and answer now but soon. I hope you haven't lost faith in your skills, i certainly have not."  
She stood up and made her way to the door. "Goodnight Captain."  
"Goodnight Kilbourne."

 

A week later, as promised she showed up at his door for his checkup.  
"Evening Captain."  
"Evening Kilbourne"  
Tension was thick in the air, almost suffocating.  
He sat in his usual chair, drinking tea, like he did religiously most nights.  
She grabbed his leg and began to unbandage it to reassess.  
"What will it be Kilbourne?" He gave her an intent look. Eyes fixated on her like a predator stalking its prey.  
He expected her to say no, he did blame her though, he remembered that day after she left. The look of rage and despair in her eyes as she went after the titans, in an attempt to kill them all. He had to go after her and physically pick her up and carry her away. He didn't want to lose another soul, they had lost enough that day. He never forgot the look in her eyes as he restrained her from going back. Her hopeless screams imbedded into his head forever, much like his own when he lost Farlan and Isabel. He knew her pain all too well.

A look of uncertainty swept over her, her face became flushed and warm.  
"Ill do it." she replied as she continue to assess his leg, avoiding his eyes that she could feel piercing through her.  
"Good, starting tomorrow you will start training with me. I will get you up to speed and then you will join the rest of the scouts."  
"Its healing well, just continue to keep direct pressure off of it." she said as she began to leave his room.  
He knew she was reluctant about her decision.  
"5am in the training fields. I already processed your orders of reinstatement to the scout regiment and filed your dismissal from the medical unit. Sleep well Kilbourne and be ready for tomorrow.  
"Goodnight Captain."


End file.
